


Mistress of the Universe

by Dreamkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix "Peggy" Black-Granger, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione "Al" Granger, Light BDSM Dynamics, Maybe a one-shot, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Post-War, Submissive Bellatrix, Tall Bellatrix, The Bundys are a mood, The One Percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Post War, Hermione retreats from the magical world and takes her spy-turned heroine with her.  Using her knowledge of potions, Hermione quickly establishes herself as one of the leading minds in pharmaceutical chemistry and the corresponding benefits of such a position.  Bellatrix takes advantage of finally being free and no longer under threat of death to do what she never thought she would do; be a housewife and take advantage of a near-limitless bank account and leisure time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Mistress of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by Lex, it's not the suburbs, but Hermione is a leader in the industry and Bellatrix is the gossiping lounge queen pouncing on Hermione between shopping sprees.

Sunrise was quickly becoming Hermione’s favorite time of the day. Being able to stand on her balcony and watch the sunrise out of the Thames made her appreciate every pence she spent on the apartment. Fluffy pink pajamas and a mug of steaming coffee was the second-best way to start the day in her mind.

The sound of flapping wings nearby brought her out of thoughts. A familiar large white snowy owl landed delicately on the railing, a letter tied to its leg. “Hedwig!” Hermione cried out in pleasant surprise and set her mug down on one of the small tables. With one hand, she removed the letter, the other wandlessly summoning a few owl treats for Hedwig. “Thank you, and fly safe.” She grinned at the pleasant chirps from Hedwig before she flew off, leaving her with the letter in hand. 

The fancy paper and seal were familiar to Hermione, but the letter blasted out of her hand before she could open it. She turned to the source of the small greenish-blue bolt of magic, hair raised from how close it was. “Trixie!” Hermione spun around and glared at the woman that appeared in the doorway. Agent Provocateur wrapped the still battle-ready toned body of her wife, the same color and luxuriousness as the cascading waves of hair and maiden name. Curved walnut held in a steady firm grip, aimed at the wisps of ash blowing away in the breeze.

“The Potter-Weasley anniversary gala invitation I presume?” Bellatrix Black-Granger sauntered out into the patio, amethyst eyes bright and hungry, locked onto Hermione.

Hermione turned to face Bellatrix fully, crossing her arms in front of her, only the most token of annoyance on her face. “We should really go this year.”

“No.” Bellatrix stopped with a couple of feet between the pair. “I don’t think the Wizarding world is ready for me yet.” She twirled her wand idly in one hand, between her fingers. She knew the words coming from Hermione’s lips before she spoke them. “I’m not ready yet. Don’t give me the hero’s speech, Mine. I am grateful for everything you have done for me, beyond words. But I’m happy here, away from them, the memories.”

Hermione nodded and took a step closer and did the one thing she knew could always anchor Bellatrix from a depressing spiral. She looped a finger through the emerald and platinum ring hanging from the dragon-hide leather collar wrapped around her neck and pulled her down to eye-to-eye. “You certainly knew the words to say in our vows, Trixie. We should at least send a letter, but you know I would never force you to do something you couldn’t handle.”

Bellatrix’s posture immediately relaxed, as if melting wax. She looked to Hermione with a love-struck hungry gaze, as she pulled her close, desperate to close the last few inches between their lips. “Yes, Miss Granger. You have a way to make me both speechless and loose-lipped at the same time.” She did not bother to hide the thrilling shiver rippling up and down her spine caused by their interaction.

Hermione leaned up and met Bellatrix’s lips with a soft fluttering touch. “Good girl.” She pulled down again and captured Bellatrix’s mouth with a claiming, possessive kiss. She traced her thumbnail along the underside of Bellatrix’s chin as she took her time savoring the kiss.

Bellatrix audibly whimpered into the kiss at the praise. Her hands took Hermione by the waist and pressed her body against Hermione’s. Her fingers found the bare skin between Hermione’s pants and shirt. The finger through the ring on her collar kept her close to Hermione despite the kiss finally broken. “You need to get dressed for work Potions Mistress.” Bellatrix’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a loud huff. She let go of the collar and took a step back. “Senior Lead Research and Development Scientist for Novel Pharmaceuticals.” She crossed her arms, and despite the annoyed tone, she shared the same amusement. “And you should get dressed too.” She walked past Bellatrix back into their apartment.

“You mix together things to make things do different things when consumed. Potions Mistress.” Bellatrix remained on the balcony and looked over herself. She struck a little pose in her corselet and stockings. “I’m dressed for work already.” She went to pick up Hermione’s mug, drinking the leftovers.

Hermione laughed brightly and called out to Bellatrix as she entered their bedroom. “I wasn’t aware spending my money was a job?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll come back to this, it could really go anywhere. Harry married Ginny, the Black Sisters are reunited, Bellatrix was 'redeemed' but she's still not all that liked only tolerated. Hermione's job lets her mix potion principles with muggle biochemistry to get better medications and fund a lifestyle that she(*cough*Bellatrix*cough*) enjoys.


End file.
